


Withdrawal Remedy || Subject Delta (Big Daddy) x Reader

by rexanii



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Big Cocks, Big Daddy is a Virgin, Bonding Sex, Breeding Kink, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampies, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Meetings, First Time, Heats, Human Experimentation, Imprinting, Loss of Virginity, Monster cocks, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Soft Giant, Spit As Lube, Testing Subject, Vaginal Sex, reader is female, splicing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexanii/pseuds/rexanii
Summary: You were a testing subject, before they began bonding little sisters to the monstrous protectors of Rapture. They tested on animals but before they began their testing on the little girls more frequently, it started with you and a couple others. Yours was one of the few that succeeded in imprinting with one of the daddies. The bond was.. overwhelming, and the splicing to boot. Your body reacted in ways that wasn’t taken into account, a strong feeling within your core for your daddy, an Alpha series. So far they only imprinted on one, they were dangerous protectors of their wards, just so happens they’re in much need as you.
Relationships: Alpha Series Big Daddy (Bioshock)/Reader, Big Daddy (BioShock)/Reader, Subject Delta/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210





	Withdrawal Remedy || Subject Delta (Big Daddy) x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N :: Honestly I have been replaying the Bioshock series and I couldn’t help but notice that there aren’t really any fics for the big daddies. So I decided to make some myself, I hope y’all enjoy and this might not get a lot of reads or what not for a first fic but like reading nonetheless! Give me that soft fluff on the side.]

The metallic taste of blood overtook your other senses, that was all you could taste as your body tried to reject the splicing and your cells began to break down and rework themselves. It wasn’t long after the injection that you began to cough up blood, but it was far more successful than the other unfortunate souls as they were having seizures and others heart began to stop or stutter. While that happened you were taken care for like a shard of glass, so close they said amongst themselves behind the glass. Carefully a nurse wiped your mouth, as this project was more different than the other splicing on market. Your body not so much screaming as before, you were far too high on the antibiotics that they had run into your blood stream, surely it was dangerous, but you basically begged for them after enduring so much pain and experimenting and the doctors thought you deserved it. 

So now you sat in the room, your body being monitored constantly. “Now, miss (L/N). We will begin the first stages of Project Alpha Delta, dubbed; imprinting progress.” The doctor on the other side of the glass said in a monotone and flat tone, the clicking of the pressing the button to turn on the microphone was audible. “Please do not be alarmed, now. Bring the patient in.” He mused and behind the door was a loud moan, and banging and you sat there in a daze, a black hazy cloud in your vision. 

The door opened, and there was a large monstrous heavily armoured man as he stumbled in and blood on the drill that was in the place where his hand was suppose to be, the nurses had long scattered back behind the other door to hide behind the one sided glass. His breathing was heavy and drill was humming, the needle still stuck into his import. “Subject Delta meet (Y/N) (L/N).” The doctor piped up into the microphone, you locked eyes with his helmet that illuminated an orange before settling down to yellow. You raised a hand, the alpha series daddy’s let out a low groan in warning. The needle in your arm, that was connected to a machine hooked up by wires controlled by the doctors behind the glass. The glowing liquid began to sink into your blood stream and you let out a stifled cry, tears prick in your eyes as the pain killers began to wear off. It only took a moment before all the adam had settled into your body, you were hunched over from the burning sensation in your arm.

As you were leaned forward, looking down at the tiled floor that was not too sanitized, there was a strong and almost disgusting scent that smelled- you began to cringe away but soon after a while the scent seemed to magically change. Without even realizing what you were doing, you leaned in and stumbled out of the table you were sitting on. The monster caught you, another groan that sounded.. pleasant to you. It was warm? Was that even possible? 

“How are you feeling?” The doctor asked, as the big daddy carefully assisted you to sit back up. “Hungover.” You muttered with a breathless chuckle, the words safe was left unsaid as your nerves settled and leaning into the large hand that rested on your shoulder. A string of questions followed and every one was answered. The air went still and silences followed after the last question, as you felt sick. “Very well. Have Subject Delta and miss (L/N) returned to their rooms, we will have to discuss the bugs in the formula.” Security entered the room, you stood up and your body began to shut down as you placed your hand into the other man’s to leave and Subject Delta let out a snarl and violently lashed out, hitting the man into the window that shattered by the force and the monsters drill roared to life. The scientists and nurses behind the door gasped, then cowered in the corner like bugs. 

There was a firm pressure on your side, pressing you against a cool metal that was already warming up to accommodate your body temperature. The hot feeling in your stomach was unbearable as you felt sick, it evolved from a hungover feeling to a feverish. “Oh geez.. Daddy.” You moaned quietly, closing your eyes and shaking your head as the monster fought off the others, snarling at them like a vicious animal. “What the hell is going on?!” Demanded the head doctor. “The subject won’t let anybody close to the patient.” They muttered to one another in a rush, head was woozy and sighed then listened to the alpha series big daddy intently. 

You didn’t hear the first time the doctors called for your name but you certainly did the second time. “Miss (Y/N)?” The scientists called, “Do you feel a strong connection to the alpha series?” They questioned, you barely whispered heatedly. “Yes..” How it sounded like you were a whore, again they muttered to one another. It worked, it worked.. A bond. Now they can stabilization the bond, progress. “Just how are you feeling?” They continued to question, as the remaining security guards shifted and stood in place, their eyes glancing to the blood tainting the white room and bodies of their friends.. The first word that came to mind left your mouth, “shit.” The big daddy let out a groan, it was confused as to why your expression changed and all not understanding. “We will continue to work on the formula, escort her to her room-“ And the security began to approach, guns ready. “I.. would like to stay with him.” You protested, before deflating slightly as you received odd looks from the staff. 

It was the lesser known scientist who spoke up, “That could be a good idea, we could monitor them to see the length of their bond?” They suggested meekly. “W-We could see if it’s a permanent thing, like a trial?” Another said, the lead scientist scowled and narrowed his eyes behind his glass, he cleared his throat and fixed them to sit perfectly on the bridge of his nose. “Very well. Please, return to Subject Delta’s room.” Not sounding too pleased at first but it was better to play this game safe, as it was difficult and nearly impossible at this stage of the experiments for a bond to successfully happen. “And clean up this mess.” They sneered as they turned, the other workers flocked behind them like a group of sheep. The security guards shifted, gesturing with their guns and you along with your big daddy were guided back to the room in the back. 

The air was more sterile the further you went into the testing grounds, you were basically sanitized by a short gate room but your alpha series big daddy tried to shield you with an irritated groan and once you were through the guards stopped and the room locked. The small buzzing of a camera above your heads, you frowned and glanced up at the lens then back to your big daddy with a drunk smile. “Oh..” You breathed out, the protector let out a small rumble and pressed your lower back more firmly. Not even bothering to look around. “Daddy..” Whispering in a daze, the heat pooled between your legs and you reacted by rubbing your legs together to get friction. The nerves in your body were sensitive and burning with need for relief, due to the splicing you endured. The big daddy let out a moan like they would use while greeting the little ones like the workers intended. His moan got louder on the second time, your scent flared up and lazily leaned up against him. Your face was flustered. 

You leaned on him, he moved his hand to rest on your hip and carefully you placed a hand over his gloved one. “It’s so hot..” Moaning softly, your fingers trailed around his hand. “Help me, help..” You whined, the armoured protector let out another rumble that expressed his concern as he turned his body to face yours completely, growling in confusion as the monster raised his drill but wasn’t sure where the danger was or the foe. Shakily, your hand grasped his and guided it to your stomach. “Here..” The big daddy moved and his visor reflected you, as he stared at your stomach. His fingers curled and you shivered in delight as Delta curiously rested what would possibly be wrong with you, he grumbled lowly as your reaction shifted, shakily you sighed. But he didn’t stop there, he went lower in wonder and your breathing hitched and melted into the rough touch. The alpha series, noticed the relief that rolled off of you and did it again. “Daddy..” Mewling softly for the heavily armoured man.

All you wanted was for him to take this burning sensation away in the beginning, now you wanted more. “Again.” With your word, the big daddy did it again and fondled your core through the white fabric of the testing subjects clothing. “More—“ And he did more, his drill bumping into your arm roughly as the alpha series moved eagerly. “More please..” You begged, your half lidded eyes watched as he experimented, rubbing and dipping slightly like he was trying to figure what was wrong. It wasn’t enough, you placed a hand on his arm and he paused. Looking up at the cameras, which didn’t have any audio because none of the scientists wanted to hear the wailing of the big daddies during the aftermath of their splicing and experiments after their conducting. You were just out of view but surely they saw the alpha series slightly, “The camera, daddy..” You whispered unevenly, Delta didn’t even need to be told again as the monster untangled himself from you then went to the other side of the small room. The room was like that of an animal trying to escape, dents in the metal plating of the wall and sheets torn and there was blood on the floor near the bed and flickering light from the entrance to all over. Delta returned, you looked over and saw that the camera had been completely destroyed and sparks of electricity flicked around the exposed wiring.

The pull was strong, like you’ve known this man even if you can call him that anymore, like he was your best friend, protector, lover.. You eased back into his touch, as his hand rested on your hip then edged back towards your core. “Wait..” You whispered, the big daddy came to pause and raised his head and looked at you. Carefully, you went to reach for the back of your shirt and began to undo the binding and let it slip off, then kicking off your bottoms. Delta watched as you stripped down, the cool air making your nipples hard and core dripped slick down the inner of your thighs. Scars lingered on your body from the tests, your arms had noticeable circles that indicate that you had been using needles and your veins were glowing a deep blue, your skin lighter from not receiving sunlight and skinner from the strict diet that you had been eating for months.. The big daddy reached, the coolness of the glove made you gasp, his fingers lingered on the scars and gliding down to your hip. “Again, daddy..” Unsure, he reached and touched your core which resulted in another mewl. “More, more!” His gloved index finger slid over the slit of your clit, before sinking in and you leaned on him. The boiling sensation was dialled up to an eleven. “Please daddy..” You moaned as he rubbed, you rut your hips into his gloved hand.

The illuminating yellow on your exposed skin made it look like you were glowing, face twisting into one of pleasure. The big daddy slipped another finger, there was a predatory growl as you moaned and hands clutched onto the metal on his shoulders. He continued rubbing, moving his fingers back and forth in a rushed pace to make you feel better because you needed help. “Oh daddy! Daddy-“ The lubricant dripped onto his fingers, as you shakily came to a stop at your chant and closed your eyes tightly and mouth hung open in a paused moan. Then slowly you sunk, his fingers slipped out and he caught you with another rumble that said worry. “It’s okay, bed now please.” Delta picked you up with ease, taking you to the other side of the room and set you down like you were a piece of glass, not that you minded the gentleness of the big daddy who were known as monsters and killed without hesitation, it was a change in the direction you thought was a big daddy. The heat in your core wasn’t sated yet. “Daddy, I want more..” He went to touch you again, but you grabbed his hand then brushed it off softly. “This..” As you grabbed his belt, the chain that dangled off his neck was taken off first and then your hands grasped his belt again.

Subject Delta watched you curiously, as you carefully slipped out a thick shaft through his clothing. It was large, plump and veiny due to the transformation you assumed and there was scars probably from the sudden growth that came with the change, he smelled of the sea to you, probably to anyone it would’ve been disgusting then again you were bonded and spliced to perfectly suit each other’s needs. You took him in your hands, and he groaned out of instinct and the tip twitched. You kissed the slit, taking the pre-cum into your mouth and giving a small kitten lick and humming. Before taking him into your mouth the best you can, then popping out then licking the side of his length and nipping gently at the sensitive skin. The big daddy let out a hiss, groaning and thrusting forward to try and get more, you squeezed in warning. “Let me, daddy.. Shh..” You soothed and he moaned in disgruntle, but he wouldn’t be able to hurt you. You started back up, licking and dragging your tongue down the base then back to the tip and again taking him into your mouth, sucking while your hand rubbed him off and made sure to get your salvia all over to serve as lube. Twisting your wrist, the other hand slid up the base as you leaned your head back with a pop. Then your free hand rubbed the slit of his cock, and you looked up at him. Watching as the great protector came undone, moaning and his hand curled up in an urge to control himself. “Daddy..”

He grabbed your arm and dragged you up, you gasped as you were pushed down onto the torn up mattress and you looked up at the armoured protector who out of animalistic nature began to hump you in urge to finally come. “Daddy, daddy,.” As you watched as he rut up against you like an animal would in heat, you saw your lewd expression in the reflection of his visor and you slowly tilted your head to look down to see his cock rubbing against your stomach. “Let me..” You whispered and he stopped, shakily growling at you and you grabbed his cock and guided the head to your cunt. As he felt the pressure, the alpha series daddy didn’t hesitate and thrusted up into you and there was a sharp pain, “Oh- daddy!” You moaned loudly, closing your eyes and your fingers gripped the sheets as he rut up against you like a dog. “Oh- fuck, fuck..” You chanted, as he didn’t move much but the feeling of being stretched by him was unbearable and it hurt so good. He didn’t want to leave the warmth inside you, so his thrusts were shallow and you felt him twitching inside you like crazy before you even knew it. Subject Delta was hissing, there was a warm feeling of being filled and you screamed silently.

The daddy let out an uneven and shaky sigh, as he stilled as he released inside of you. You threw your head back and cursed at the air, the knot in your stomach steadily came undone and you tightened around the monster who grumbled in pleasure and both of you remained like that, tears welled in your eyes. Subject Delta looked at you confused, moaning out in confusion and resting a hand on your side. “It’s okay, Daddy..” You whispered and he leaned down and used his drill as suppose at the edge of the bed till you were pressed against the cold metal of his armour plating and you wrapped your arms around his back, holding him. “Go ahead.” Confirming, as he was still rock hard inside of you and the big daddy rumbled and began moving again, it was slowed down and you relished in the gentleness briefly, not that you didn’t mind his needy and rushed approach earlier, he growled in your ear. The lewd noise of wet thrusts filled the room, going perfectly with the soft moans that both you and your daddy sang, the cum leaked onto the bed. “Daaaaddy...” You whined, your leg wrapping around his behind him as he moved inside of you. “Fill me up- again, more-“ As your body reacted in ways that only the imprint would do, Delta grunted and sped up. It was animalistic and needy, chasing the itch like his life depended on it and you choked out a sob, he pressed you harder against him as the sound of your bodies collided.

Subject Delta rubbed against you, moaning loudly and the filter cracked slightly. “Oh daddy, daddy.. Inside, fill me- please..” You cried greedily and he continued moving, twitching inside of you and he gripped your hip tightly enough for a small bruise but the pleasure was much intense than whatever minor pain he caused you. The big daddy rammed into you and you mewled, curling around him and throwing your head back to expose your neck to him and he grunted, with each thrust the more the cum leaked more onto the bed, providing wet noises from the snapping movements of the big daddy. “Please, please please-“ You chanted. The bed was moving under the force, banging against the wall and the big daddy snarled as his hips stuttered and thrusts began to lose rhythm. “Breed me, daddy!” The raw and hoarse sound of your voice reaching him, and finally he thrusted deep into you then released his seed heavily into your womb. “Oh daddy..” You whispered, sinking into the bed. Subject Delta didn’t move from above you, basically surrounding you as he emptied himself into you with almost a purr. “You’re so good to me..” You whispered to your bond mate, as your pussy had clenched around him and milked his shaft.

The big daddy pulled out of you with a soft cock, pulsing at the overstimulation of cumming twice and a pleasant moan escaped the big daddy as he stood up, you laid there just trying to catch your breath again. The silences wasn’t uncomfortable, it was just quiet between two partners. Slowly, you’ve forced yourself onto your side and your legs felt slick with the warm liquid rolling down your inner thighs. How you wanted to sleep, but you’d be damn if they came later on to find you had basically fucked the alpha series daddy because that wasn’t a conversation you wanted to hear, “Help me up, daddy.” The big daddy grabbed your arm and raised you up with ease, slowly you leaned against him with a hum of content. Your legs were shaky, like that of a newborn dear trying to walk so you took to a more safer route and leaned against the armoured monster. The feeling of happiness bubbled in your chest as Delta was so kind to you, you felt a light twitch and you reeled back slightly to see he was still exposed to you, drained. So you helped dress him up while leaning on him for support, before he looked like you found him, he let out a growl. “There we go.. Help me to the sink.” There wasn’t a bath you could speak of, so you settled for the next best thing.

You made your way to the sink, with the help of the your protector. You turned on the sink, fitting it so it wasn’t too hot or cold and looked around as there wasn’t no cloth.. “Can you grab me some of the fabric from the sheet?” The alpha series moaned, placing you to support yourself on the sink without calling then stomped off to the bed and there was a loud tear before he arrived back to where he’d left you. You offered a small tired smile, grabbing the white sheet he’d offered and ran it under the tap then rinsing it out then brought it to your stomach where your body reacted by tensing up, it tickled as you were very sensitive. Subject Delta whined, wondering what you were doing and placed a hand on your now damped skin. “Cleaning up, daddy.” Your hand was shaky, as you went to wipe yourself down more but he grabbed your wrist with another grumble. Soon he held the damp fabric, slipping it out of your hands and you allowed yourself to lean on him. And Delta began to run the warm damp fabric over your body, it was unsure but he was obviously trying his best. “Down more.” Soon he was wiping off the dripping cum, you sighed as your core ached again. He wiped off the slick substance that stuck to your legs. “That should be enough.” You stated, taking the cleaning fabric and running it down again and wiping off the remaining near your entrance.

There was a loud snarl, his visor turning an orange in warning and you looked up at him startled. The monster grabbed your wrist that held the damped fabric and pulled it away, not enough to hurt you but it certainly confused you. He let out a primal snarl, as his touch hovered over your swollen and used clit and pulled you closer against him. “O-Oh..” Moaning softly, it was scratchy and worn out from all the talking and all before. “Sorry.” You apologized, the animalistic nature shouldn’t have been a surprise to you but it was obvious he didn’t like when you tried to clean off the cum, it was his mark on you and it was instinct to be possessive of that and you. “Help me dress.” He grumbled, turning away to fetch your clothing and you leaned against the sink once more, turning off the tap while you watched. The big daddy came back this time he returned with your clothes and you began to get dress, holding onto the side as you lifted up your leg to slip on your undergarments.

You got dressed, yawning and finally slipped off of the sink and fell into the big daddy as you felt safer around your bond mate. Subject Delta groaned, his hand resting on your side then picked you up and brought you to the bed and you glanced over the mess that you’ve made. “The bed is dirty..” The alpha series seemed stump for a moment, but you gestured to the end at it and soon he flipped it over once he got your hint and set you down and you fell back and closed your eyes exhausted. But he stood over you with a loud groan, he didn’t sleep, did he? “You’ll protect me, won’t you?” There was a loud snarl, and you smiled as that was his answer for a yes you assumed. “Goodnight, Delta..” You mumbled, allowing darkness took over your vision and dream dominated your senses. Hopefully this would last, you’ve never felt too safe here in Rapture till now even if you had to suffer through painful experiments and it felt like you’d never have to go through that anymore.. Perhaps they were right, maybe you were reborn anew. 

“…Be reborn in Rapture, be made anew! Come and be spliced today! Are you strong as my daddy?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please comment and leave kudos! It really shows that you enjoyed the story, motivates me to write more and all that junk. Don’t be alarmed if you see this story placed on Wattpad, or anything like that- unless y’know it isn’t me but thank you for reading!


End file.
